gothicdeathfandomcom-20200213-history
Pale Legion Chapter
The Pale Legion Chapter. The Pale Legion is a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter, they are known for there great service to the inquisition and fighting with great honor and pride to the imperium. they are supported greatly by the inquisition and are usually well armored with wargear. Basic Info. The Chapter is a Successor of the Imperial Fists, the inquisition has also used this chapter to fight in many of there battles, they have lost very few chapter members since the "Voided Founding". the Voided Founding is known to be a hiding in deep secrets and great power, however most of the "Voided Founding" Chapters is unknown. Notable Chapter History 432.M35 Battle of Golden Talons: The Pale Legion assaulted a Black Legion Fortress that was called "Golden Talons", they assaulted the fortress with force and battled the Black Legion, during this battle there Chapter Master Died because a Traitor within there Ranks killed him with his Company of Warriors, this Company was 6th Company. now known as the Traitor Company. they battled there own and destroyed the traitors, however there Chapter Master is sadly died. however the traitor captain with 50 marines left and turned to chaos, becoming a Unknown Warband. 017.M37 to 036.M37 The Traitor War: The Pale Legion took part in the Great Traitor War, they have battled throw many great battles during that war, but there mostly known for the defending the great city of Lunmen and battling off the Traitor Legion or known at that time, The Legion of Hatred, many of there Chapter Died during that great war however there great duty was forever remembered on the Great Gate of Lunmen, making that there home world 521.M39 Grandful Crusade: The Grandful Crusade was lead by Chapter Master Maxium Ferrus of the Knights of Ferrus, the Knights of Ferrus needed more then 1,000 space marines for his Crusade, he need more like 3,000 marines, so he asked for the Support of the Pale Legion and the Emperor's Pride Chapter. now Maxium lead a Crusade against Lorgar, The First Heretic. they assaulted a battle barge of the Word Bearers and destroyed it, but the powers of lorgar that Maxium chose to mock and laugh at his powers, Lorgar took his mind and soul and made the Knights of Ferrus go renegade against the imperium of man, at that point the Knights of Ferrus then attacked there own and tried to destroy the Loyalists, however at that battle the chapter was destroyed and was purged form the galaxy. 742.M41 Against all Odds: A Renegade Space Marine Chapter is fighting against the Pale Legion, these Renegade Space Marine Chapter is known to be the Erofactors, the Erofactors charged into battle against the pale legion. they charged into combat to fight against the Pale Legion, the Pale Legion was protecting the Fortress of Iron, a artifact to the Pale Legion. they broke into the Fortress and destroyed half of the fortress, however the pale legion were able to weaken there numbers greatly. weaking them down to 900 to 600 Space Marines, the Pale Legion Sided with the Emperor's Pride Chapter and charge against the Erofactors Chapter, they battled against the Erofactors and made the Erofactors leave the planet. Chapter Relics The Iron Fortress: The Iron Fortress is a destroyed but a artifact to the Pale Legion, they hold and protect it with everything they can. it holds something powerful and deadly. and they most keep it protected. Chapter Allies: The Emperor's Pride Chapter: they have battled in many battles together and are known to get alone very will, they are one of there few allies. Inquisition: they have took part in helping the Inquisition by fighting for them in battles and 2nding Space Marines to the Deathwatch. Notable Chapter Members Bracen Bellum-Blood: Bracen was the Chapter Master who died during the Battle of Golden Talons. Mantos Grim-Hand: Current Chapter Master of the Pale Legion.Category:Space Marine Chapter Category:Imperium Category:Voided Founding